1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to imaging methods and systems. More specifically, the invention is a method and system for producing images of an object using signals from existing satellites transmitting unique range-coded signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
The radiowave imaging of objects from spacecraft, aircraft, watercraft or other vehicles/platforms has traditionally utilized a radar transmitter and a radar receiver. For certain low level implementations, the receiver and transmitter can be located on separate platforms or locations. For space applications, both transmitter and receiver are on the same platform (i.e., a spacecraft). The transmitter must transmit a radio frequency pulse or signal towards the object for reflection therefrom. However, this transmission can be detected thereby eliminating the element of covertness or surprise. In addition, the need for a transmission system increases platform weight and complexity as well as increasing reliability risks.